Smile
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: She missed that stupid, shark toothed smile of his. Because she loved him though, she had to let him go. Or did she? SouMa. Au. Sequel to "Club". :D hope you like  a bit of OOCness .


*:O I don't own Soul Eater. This ish the sequel to my story "Club"….so READ THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS! :D To crazychick1313: ^^ Now that I look at it…it could have been better (if I hadn't been staying up super late and rushing my ass off) XD To Silverwolf819: :D I now feel a lot happier (happy enough to not be worried about TESTS!)….but don't tell my parents I read M rated fics (they'll kill me!). To .Poisoned Scarlet: :3 It was a tad rushed (blame my idiocy for that one), but I'm glad you like it! By the way….on a totally random note….where did you get your profile pic (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, Vocaloid FTW!)? It's cool.*

* * *

><p>A young woman was walking in her apartment from her workplace. She just wanted to sleep. Thinking of him was making her mind go crazy.<p>

She lazily opened her door and stormed into her home, locking the door behind her. Her dad could be hungover, and she didn't want him to barge in here again.

"Fuck….." she murmured as she plopped onto her couch, beginning to cry. She knew she was screwed. It was either now or never. That son of a bitch really ruined it.

Her first love was an asshole. He had made her give up on her second.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU FUCKING MANWHORE!" she was pissed off, knowing what she would have to do.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The girl slowly dragged herself up to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Maka!"_

"Whastup Tsu? I really don't feel like chatting right now…."

"_I was wondering if you could come to my place tomorrow morning. We would really like a friend of ours to meet you! He seems a little out of it…..Black*Star…..please stop that!"_

Maka twitched. Men. Men were the things that caused all her problems, "He? Hell no. I'm not coming."

"_How come?"_

"Because men are my fucking problem right now!"

There was a moment of silence.

"_Men? ….weren't you so cheerful last night?"_

Maka sighed, "That was before _he _came."

Another, longer moment of silence arrived.

Tsubaki finally decided to speak, _"You're telling me that….that son of a bitch came over to YOU?"_

Maka nodded, although she knew her friend could not see it.

"Yes. I was getting to work when he came."

"_No…..don't tell me….."_

"He told me he wanted me back. I said no. He threatened me, he knew my "Happiness" was there."

"Happiness" was the name Maka used for Soul around her friends. "Happiness" was also the name he used for her around his friends. He was scared his family would find her. She was scared her ex would find him.

It seemed their attempts had failed.

_ "What did he do?" _Tsubaki's voice had the rare tinge of anger. Well….maybe more like a coat.

"He told me he would tell "Happiness's" family about me. He knew they would make my life a living hell. He told me there were going to take him back. He told me that my mom would never come back. He told me everything that would make my life miserable."

"_That scumbag! How dare he!"_

"The he said it could all change. He said he wanted me to go out with him. He said he _loved _me. I had no choice!"

Maka could hear her friend sigh, _"….you do have a choice. I understand if you don't want him to be troubled by anything. __**But I can tell right now that this guy cares for you Maka. I don't want you to suffer because of one asshole. So once you meet my friend, you're going to call him and tell him the truth. **__Just do that for me, alright?"_

The girl had no time to answer, for Tsubaki had already hung up on her. Maka just began to cry all over again. He had hurt her beyond compare. Soul was trying to help. Soul never judged her. She just happened to fall in love with him.

"Heh….I never thought you would give me love advice Tsubaki…it was always me who did things like that. Wasn't it?"

Maka got up to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her.

"When did I become so weak?"

* * *

><p>And here they were, looking at each other in a code. No one else knew what they were doing.<p>

"So….I have a feeling we should go out? Liz looks impatient." she asked, secretly hoping for some alone time with him.

"Yeaaah. And Patty's getting a bit too nuts."

The blond girl was currently whacking Kid with a giraffe plushy because he called her shirt ugly (because it was asymmetrical).

The group proceeded to go out to some restaurant, where the girls tried to hook Soul and Maka up and the guys were helpless (girls can be damn scary when you interrupt them with matchmaking).

* * *

><p>They were successful. Maka and Soul ended up (somehow) alone in the same room together.<p>

It was awkward, for both of them. He had no idea how to tell her he loved her. She had no idea how to tell him what was going on.

And Liz and Patty sure as hell weren't going to let them out until they did something. No one sensible was able to help (blame business…or so they said).

"Um….hi?" Maka said shyly…wait….shyly? Maka Albarn was never shy!

"Hi…"

"Um….how do you know these guys?" Maka asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh. Back in high school. We were all classmates. I heard you guys were buddies since middle school."

"Ah. And yes, that is true."

More silence.

"….I'm sorry….for last night. Er….you know my ex…right?"

Soul's expression changed to one of anger, "What the fuck was he doing here?"

"He said for me to stay away from you….and get together with him. He threatened me by saying my mom would never come back from her trip…and that your family would come back and take you away and make my life hell….I don't want you to be caged anymore….I'm so sorry…"

"For what? Nothing there is your fucking fault! Blame your asshole ex and my fucked up family if you wanna blame anyone!"

"I know….and that's why I want to ask you a favor…."

"What is it? Cause I need to ask you something as well…."

"Oh! You can go first then….I already blabbed all so much…go ahead."

"Um….okay…."

She slowly waited for him to say whatever he wanted to say.

He came a little closer to her. She blushed, imagining what he was going to do. Probably tease her, or try to cheer her up. But nothing like _that_.

She was wrong. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

"Mmph!" they both got away from each other (for the sake of air people…AIR), "…Why did you do that stupid?"

He just smiled…a rare thing for him. He leaned closer to her, his lips at her ear, "Cause I love you…stupid."

She blushed an unknown amount of reddish shades.

"W-what about…..everything e-else….?"

"Doesn't matter."

They both kissed each other again, honestly not caring about the future.

She just wanted to see that stupid shark toothed smile of his again and again, because it was her drug.

~END~

* * *

><p>*The actual end people! I wasn't originally gonna make this though XD. A tad rushed (blame my sleepiness and laziness) and sucky romance scenes (no romantic experiences whatsoever). But I still hope you liked it!*<p> 


End file.
